


[Podfic] Like Neighbor and Weigh

by tsalmavet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsalmavet/pseuds/tsalmavet
Summary: This is an audiofic of sevenfists' story "Like Neighbor and Weigh."Excerpt: "That's disgusting," Sam says.  Dean pokes his fork into the yolk of his other egg and beams as it oozes out all over his toast. "I think the word you're looking for is 'delicious,'" he says.Length: 00:11:18





	[Podfic] Like Neighbor and Weigh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Neighbor and Weigh](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18922) by sevenfists. 



**Title** : Like Neighbor and Weigh  
 **Author** : [**sevenfists**](http://sevenfists.livejournal.com/)  
 **Reader** : [**tsalmavet**](http://tsalmavet.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Specs** : 00:11:18 | 10 MB  
  
 **Read the Text** : [here](http://sevenfists.livejournal.com/35420.html).  
 **Stream the Audiofic** : [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/76evlh85iid9mv7/neighbor%20and%20weigh.mp3?dl=0).  
 **Download the Audiofic** : at the Audiofic Archive, [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/like-neighbor-and-weigh).

**Excerpt** : "That's disgusting," Sam says.  
  
Dean pokes his fork into the yolk of his other egg and beams as it oozes out all over his toast. "I think the word you're looking for is 'delicious,'" he says.  
  
"I think the _real_ word I'm looking for is 'salmonella,'" Sam says. He leans over the table to snatch a strip of bacon off Dean's plate. It's hot. He drops it on his own plate and sticks his fingers in his mouth.  
  
"That's what you get," Dean says. "I told you to order your own."  
  
"I just want one piece," Sam says. "Quit being so greedy."  
  
"Fine, so gimme some of your home fries." Dean raises his coffee mug to his mouth, but the corners of his eyes crease, and Sam can still tell that he's smiling.  
  
"You can have five," Sam says magnanimously.  
  
"Stingy bastard," Dean says.  
  
"I told you to order your own," Sam says.


End file.
